polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Latviaball
Republic of Latviaball |font-size = yoo |nativename = : Latvijas Republikabumba |founded = November 18, 1918 - Present August 21, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Latvian SSRball |predicon = Latvian SSR |image = Latviaball_WITHOUT_Potato_Jokes.png |caption = No ��potato jokes here!! |government = ��Potatocracy Unitary Parliamentary Republic |personality = ��Potato lover |language = Latvian? Russian |type = Baltic |capital = Rigaball |affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball ��Potato Union |religion = Christianityball Lutheranism Catholicism Orthodoxy �� Potatoism Atheism |friends = �� Potato Lithuaniaball Polandball Estoniaball USAball Idahoball Swedenball Irelandball Belarusball (Sometimes) Chinaball Ukraineball Vietnamball Haumeato Turkeyball Australiaball Haumeato (for ��potato) |enemies = Russiaball Sovietball Naziball (In 1941 was friend. After 1942 - Enemy) Austriaball Estoniaball (sometimes) ISISball |likes = ��Potatoes (mana mīlestība), beer, Kristaps Porzingis, Nationalism, Singings, Dancing, Having Euro, EU, Sausage, Vitas, ��Potatoes, Māris Štrombergs, Ice hockey.....and��Potato |hates = ��potato not having, going to gulag, Being called Austriaball, Irish Beer, Sweet ��Potato, Being called Russian because his second official language is Russian. |predecessor = Latvian Potatoball |intospace = Yes, with ��potato rockets! |bork = ��Potato potato, Potatoes potatoes�� |food = ��Potatoes, potato, sausage, potato sausage�� |status = Independent, life, ��potato-loving |reality = ���� Republic of Latvia ���� |Birthdate = ��Potato |military = ��potatoes force. |notes = �������������������������������� }} Latviaball, officially the ��Potato Republic of Latviaball is a Baltic country located in the Eastern Europe. He is north of Lithuaniaball and south of Estoniaball, east is Russiaball and southeast is Belarusball. The country is divided into 110 muncipalities, and 9 republic cities with the capital Rigaball, giving him a total area of 24,938 square miles, making him the 25th largest country in Europe, and the 122th largest in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of 1.96 million. Since the collapse of the Soviet Union, like many other former socialist states, Latvia has joined the EUball and NATO in order to gain protection from Russiaball. Latvia is a democratic republic and a very highly developed country according to the United Nations Human Development Index. His economy mostly based on industrial goods like textiles, wood, pharmaceuticals, and processed foods. When it comes to military power however, he ranks near the bottom, mainly depending on NATOball and EUball for defense. His national day is November 18th History Latviaball was born around 1200 AD, during the Northern Crusades, and is related to Germanyball through their common ancestors Teutonicball and Livonian Orderball. Until the 1500s, he was known as Livoniaball, and was eventually conquered by Polish Lithuanian Commonwealthball in 1583. He then fell to Swedenball in 1629, who treated him better than Poland-Lithuania did. In 1710, he and his friend Estoniaball were captured by Russian Empireball, and were eventually forcefully adopted in 1721. Russian Empireball held him captive until 1917, when he was murdered by his son Sovietball (or R.S.F.S.Rball). He was seceded to the German Empire in 1918 under the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk, but the German Empire capitulated in November that year, so he became freedomized. In 1919 German Empire's son Germanyball tried to reclaim Latviaball's clay, but was defeated by Estoniaball, and Latviaball stayed independent until 1940, when after a revolution he joined the Sovietball and became Latvian SSRball. He was occupied by Nazi Germanyball in 1941 briefly, but was liberated by Sovietball in 1943, and stayed his union republic until 1990, when after the Singing Revolution, his brother Lithuanian SSRball and his friend Estonian SSRball declared their independence from dying Sovietball. Latviaball became capitalist again, and joined the EU in 2004. He adopted the euro in 2014. Rigaball is his capitalball. He became independent in 21 August 1991 after the fall of the USSR. Latviaball can also into Female leadership Is now King of ��Potato��. Cities * Rigaball * Daugavpilsball (city) * Liepājaball Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Belarusball - My ��potato comrade, but my ��potatoes are better Russian bitch! But WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH RUSSIA?! Also my formal name is "Latvijas Republikabumba" not "Latvijas Republikabulba" This is why we can into friend hahahahahaha * Idahoball - You can into ��potato. That is why you is of best US state. * Irelandball - ��Potato brother, but my ��potatoes are better English bitch. * Lithuaniaball - My Baltic twin sister and best friend. BALTIC STRONK! (But ��Potato mor STRONK!) * USAball - Gib military ��potato against Russiaball plox. Just in cases. * Swedenball - My friend who is Nordic. Neutral * Estoniaball -Friend but stop trying to be Nordic! U R Baltic and U should be proud of it! Nordic = crap, Baltic is best! Plus now I get a lot of alcohol revenues from him. * Polandball - Slavic brother in law because he married Lithuania. Also, I'm of neutral with him, because my brolis divorced from him and now hates him. Enemies * Austriaball: HE STOLEN MY FLAG!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! * Naziball: Use my people and ��potatoes. Forever hated. * / Sovietball/Russiaball: Takings of ��potato. Forever hated. Gallery 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 06y918q14m601.png Kartupelis.gif MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg a voice in the dark.jpg Estonia is slow.jpg lesser known victim.jpg Potato is da god.png what did potato say to potato.jpg One mans trash.jpg|One man's trash... Latvias secret.jpg potato sack.jpg Surprise!!.png Latvia&MuricaChristmas.png latviapotato.png|will work for potato 28bw7iw2298x.png Baltics.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png KDj7zER.png 2zYuDBH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png AEcbGx9.png GVeNlcJ.png 11015490 739743066132999 899717606 n.jpg Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Goose.png KHM7u5W.png Latvia.png QUyu8YR.gif ErQuQ4s.png Potato Jokes.jpg Lithuania Suicide.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Just Lucky.png Stupid Europeans.png Size Matters.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png Spain Portugal Latvia Germany France - Bank Robbery.jpg LatviaPB.png YQrhbnt.png|Best day of Latvias life C71NlSa.png|Polandball map of Latvia es:Letoniaball pl:Latviaball ru:Латвия zh:拉脱维亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Baltic Category:OSCE Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Vodka Removers Category:Potato Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:USA allies Category:Homosex Removers Category:Latviaball Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Vikings Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Baltic Sea Category:NATOball Category:Three lines Category:Tea Lovers Category:Lutheran